videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Super Raton
REDIRECCIÓN Mighty Mouse |creador = Terrytoons, Ralph Bakshi, Paul Terry|rol = Protagonista|origen = Desconocido}} Historia El Super Ratón (en inglés: Mighty Mouse) es un personaje de dibujos animados creado por el estudio Terrytoons, como una parodia de Superman. Apareció por primera vez en 1940 en un cortometraje animado teatral titulado The Mouse of Tomorrow (El ratón del mañana). El nombre original de este personaje era Super Mouse (literalmente, Super Ratón), pero cuando Paul Terry vio que había un personaje de comic books del mismo nombre, lo cambiaron por Mighty Mouse (Ratón poderoso). El Super Ratón originalmente vestiria un disfraz azul con una capa roja, como Superman, pero con el tiempo lo cambiaron por un disfraz amarillo, manteniendo la capa. El origen de sus poderes era la alimentación especialmente rica que había seguido en un supermercado. Al igual que otras imitaciones de Superman, los poderes de Mighty Mouse le permitían volar y lo hacían increíblemente fuerte e invulnerable. Por lo menos una vez mostró tener "visión de rayos X", y en varias historias utilizó una forma de "súper-hipnosis", que incluso le permitían dominar objetos inanimados y volver atrás el tiempo, su talón de Aquiles era si dejaba de comer aquello que le daba sus superpoderes, ya que esto lo debilitaba y le hacía perderlos. La novia del Super Ratón era una ratona llamada Pearl Pureheart, y su archienemigo era el gato Oil Can Harry. Estos personajes fueron creados para una serie de animaciones de Mighty Mouse que parodiaban los viejos seriales de la época del cine mudo en los que cada episodio tenía un final de suspense: las historias solían empezar con el Super Ratón y Pearl Pureheart ya en una situación desesperada, como si fuera la continuación de uno de estos episodios de serial. A menudo los personajes cantaban arias de parodias de ópera. Mighty Mouse no era extraordinariamente popular, pero se convirtió en un icono cultural cuando Paul Terry vendió los archivos de Terrytoon a la televisión. Sus dibujos se convirtieron en un ingrediente básico de la programación infantil de la televisión estadounidense desde los años cincuenta a los ochenta. Se vendieron también a emisoras de otros países, como Televisión Española. En los ochenta, el animador Ralph Bakshi creó una nueva serie de dibujos del Super Ratón, titulada Las nuevas aventuras del Super Ratón (The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse). Esta serie se dirigía más a adultos que a niños, y su tono altamente satírico la convierte en un artículo de coleccionista: coleccionistas de series de televisión más viejas buscan episodios del Mighty Mouse de Bakshi. Apariciones en Videojuegos * MIGHTY MOUSE my Hero (iOS - 2012) Apariciones en Otros Medios Televisiones * Mighty Mouse Playhouse (Serie de TV - 1955-1965) * The Mighty Heroes (Serie de TV -1966-1967) * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle (Serie de TV - 1979-1981) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (Serie de TV - 1987-1988) * Curbside featuring Heckle and Jeckle (Episodio Piloto de TV - 1999) Comics * Terry-Toons Comics'' #38-85 (Historieta - 1945-1951) * ''Mighty Mouse (Timely Comics) ''(1947-1955) * ''Mighty Mouse (St. John Publications) ''(1947-1955) * ''Paul Terry's Comics'' #86-125 (Historieta - 1951-1955) * ''The Adventures of Mighty Mouse (St. John Publications) ''(1955) * ''Mighty Mouse (Pines Comics) ''(1956-1959) * ''The Adventures of Mighty Mouse (Pines Comics) '(1956-1959) * ''The Adventures of Mighty Mouse (Dell Comics) ''''(1959-1968) * ''The Adventures of Mighty Mouse (Gold Key Comics) ''(1962-1963) * ''Mighty Mouse (Spotlight Comics) ''(1987) * ''Mighty Mouse and Friends Holiday Special (Spotlight Comics) ''(1987) * ''Mighty Mouse (Marvel) ''(1990-1991) Otras * ''The Movie Orgy ''(1968) * ''Homicide: Life on the Street ''(1996) * ''South Park: Imaginationland ''(2007) * ''Robot Chicken ''(2009) * ''NCIS: Los Ángeles ''(2010) * ''MAD '(2011) Curiosidades Referencias Vease Tambien Enlaces Externos Categoría:Superhéroes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Personajes del dibujos animados Categoría:Personajes del comic Categoría:Ratones __REDIRECCIONESTATICA__